La trampa
by Miina
Summary: ¡Felicidades Lathenia! Mucha gente junta atrapada, gentileza de los gemelos Weasley. ¿Qué puede pasar? ::Capítulo único::


¡FE LICIDADES MYRIAM! 

Éste es un fic corto, de un solo capítulo, dedicado a Lathenia por su 18 cumpleaños. Los personajes que salen, absolutamente todos, los dijo ella (sí, sí, Cedric también)... e incluso algunos tienen la personalidad que ella les da :). Espero que os guste... Y espero que te guste a ti en especial, nécora, ¡aunque sea un poco raro!

**L a T r a m p a**

**LAVANDER**

-¡Por Merlín! –grito, y todos me miran. Me sentiría acosada si no fuera porque estoy acostumbrada.

Sólo espero que no hayan visto mi cara al caer... ¿Pero como no la habrán visto? Soy quién soy, y eso tiene sus ventajas (que siempre me miren) y sus inconvenientes (que siempre me miren).

Oh, Lavie, inspiraaa, expiraaaaa, sea lo que sea lo que quiera decir esto.

Sonríe, que estás más guapa. En la medida justa, claro, nunca mucho, que pareces una loca, ni nunca poco, que parece que seas una indecisa. Y siempre con la lengua detrás de los dientes. Que queda más sexy. Lo he comprobado con Parvati, lo que no significa que ella piense que yo soy sexy... bueno, sí que lo piensa, claro, pero como amiga (sólo faltaría).

¡Y he ido a caer al lado de Adrian Pucey! ¡Qué suerte la mía! Está como un... ohhhh, pero si incluso está Cedric Diggory.

Y Theodore Nott.

Esto es el paraíso.

**HANNAH**

-¡Lavender! ¿Te has hecho daño?

La chica me mira con una sonrisa un poco rara y se pasa una mano por el pelo rubio.

-No, ¿por qué? –de pronto, parece ponerse nerviosa- ¿Lo ha parecido? ¿Ha parecido que me hiciera daño? ¿Qué cara he puesto?

Pobrecita.

-No te he visto la cara... aunque las bragas sí.

No sé porque pero esto no parece molestarle.

Debe estar trastornada, quizá se ha dado un golpe con algo. Aunque creo que nunca ha estado muy entera la pobre. He escuchado que a esta gente lo que hay que hacer es seguirles la corriente. Es mejor no discutir con los locos... Aún así, parece muy maja.

Lo que me lleva a pensar que como caiga mucha gente más aquí no vamos a caber.

**ZACHARIAS**

-¿Cuanta gente más crees que debe caber, Zac?

-¡¿Te crees que me importa?! ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

La gente me mira y algunos sueltan bufidos. ¿Son gilipollas o qué? ¿Es que les gusta estar encerrados por unos gemelos subnormales profundos? Y encima con... ¡con esa gente rara!

-Debes tranquilizarte, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar encerrados...

Miro a Hannah y se calla.

-¡Merlín! Yo necesito crema de labios, se me están empezando a cortar... ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¿Qué voy a hacer? –dice una rubia loca al lado de Hannah.

-¿Y cuando nos estemos meando qué?

La chica se calla de golpe y se aparta.

-Bueno, mientras esto no se llene más, podemos estar cómodos... Es una buena forma para conocernos todos mejor –Hannah, más conocida como Loca Mental.

Y para colmo, llega alguien más.

**ALICIA**

-¡Mierda!

Demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de que he sido víctima de una trampa de Fred y George. ¡Malditos! Nunca se cansan. Me giro y golpeo la pared que acabo de atravesar.

-¡Os mataré! –grito, en dirección a donde sé que están ellos, mirándoselo todo y riendo, seguro-. ¡Idiotas!

Me giro y me hago una idea global de la gente que hay aquí. A un lado tengo a Lavender Brown, de cuarto, y en el otro Adrian Pucey. EJEM. Busco alguna cara amiga y veo que Cedric me sonríe. Una cara _amiga_ (por desgracia).

Me acerco y me siento a su lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Poco –sonríe de medio lado, cosa que no lo hace parecer más atractivo de lo que es porque es imposible-, unos diez minutos.

-¿Te parece poco? –suspiro, e intento recuperar la compostura.

**CEDRIC**

Bien, esta es la situación: a George y Fred les ha parecido muy divertido poner una trampa en uno de los pasillos más concurridos de Hogwarts. Básicamente, en lo que consiste es en verse atrapado por una pared que por el otro lado si que se puede atravesar, pero que por este no. Supongo que el efecto durará poco tiempo más. Supongo.

-No creo que sean tan crueles como para tenernos aquí horas... ¿no?

Alicia me mira alzando una ceja.

-No los conoces suficiente.

Me encojo de hombros. Tiene razón.

Cierro el libro que había sacado al no saber qué hacer y lo guardo en la recién reparada mochila.

-¿Cómo llevas la prueba...?

-Bien –murmuro, simplemente.

Ella vuelve a mirar hacia delante. Supongo que aún estará maldiciendo a los gemelos Weasley por dentro.

-¿Con quien... –empieza a murmurar- vas al...?

Unos gritos la interrumpen y miramos hacia ahí instintivamente.

**ANTHONY**

-¡Por Merlín, Mandy, entra en razón!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Por qué tienes que enfadarte porque haya dicho que Padma es tonta del culo además de idiota?

Gruñe y me mira con odio. No entiendo a las mujeres.

-Es mi mejor amiga, ¡así que no vuelvas a meterte con ella!

Pensaba que quizá había entendido que se lo decía a ella, pero no, lo ha entendido bien. ¿Dónde está el problema entonces?

-Que sea tu mejor amiga no significa que sea la mía...

-Pero si la insultas a ella es como si me insultaras a mí.

Pienso.

-No. No tiene nada que ver -¿No lo ve?

Entonces Terry carraspea a mi lado. Lo miro de reojo.

-¿Qué?

**TERRY**

Espero que Mandy mire hacia otro lado, ceñuda y cruzada de brazos, y murmuro:

-Está enfadada porque aún no le has pedido para ir al baile.

No es que yo entienda de esas cosas. Es que ella me lo ha dicho hace diez minutos.

Anthony aún parece más desconcertado y alza las cejas. Se acerca a ella.

Suspiro y saco mis cosas de la mochila. Ya que estoy perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma podría hacer los deberes, para ganar tiempo.

Noto que algo me golpea suavemente y me giro de golpe.

-Perdón –dice Pansy Parkinson.

Me encojo de hombros y empiezo a escribir... Aunque primero miro de reojo a mis amigos, disimuladamente, a ver como lo llevan.

**MANDY**

¿Cómo puede ser tan inteligente y tonto a la vez?

No pienso preguntarle qué quiere. Se ha puesto de pie a mi lado. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Que así ya lo arregla?

-Mandy... –sigue, tú puedes- no te enfades...

No, no puedes.

Entonces tose, se pone las manos en los bolsillos y las vuelve a sacar.

-¿Estás enfadada porque no te he pedido que seas mi pareja del baile?

¡Será idiota!

Le miro con odio y enfurruñada.

Y gracias, Terry, por contárselo. En serio. Mi plan era ese. Pero claro, el tonto de mi novio tenía que cagarla para no perder la costumbre. Terry no, es demasiado buen chico... Por cierto ¿Qué hace esa guarra mirándole de esta forma?

**PANSY**

¿Cómo puede encontrar un libro más interesante que yo? ¿Debería desabrocharme la camisa un botón más? Eh... no, mejor no, que hoy llevo unos sujetadores poco sexys.

-¿Estás haciendo Runas? –le pregunto a Terry Boot, mientras miro por encima de su hombro.

Me mira raro. No está acostumbrado a recibir atención de gente como yo. Es tan majo... es lo que me gusta de él, esa especie de inocencia. Por eso el mejor plan para seducirlo es parecer más como él.

-Yo no los sé hacer, ¿me ayudas?

Sonríe, incómodo (normal, mi presencia apabulla, lo sé).

-Eh... sí.

Me giro para sacar un pergamino de mi mochila (negra y de cuero, muy bonita) y miro a Sally-Anne, que hace una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué?

**SALLY-ANNE**

No creo que a Terry Boot le gusten las guarras, y tú menos, que se te ven las tetas por el escote, y vas pintada como una cantante hortera de cinquenta años, y tienes catorce; aparte de que violarlo aquí no creo que sea una buena opción.

Bueno, esta es mi respuesta mental, porque decirla es demasiado cansado. Así que me limito a mirarla indiferente y vuelvo la vista a mi otro lado. Mucho más interesante. No hace falta ser muy guapo, sexy, o inteligente para ser más interesante que Pansy Parkinson, pero Theodore Nott lo es de todas formas.

Me levanto para ponerme a su lado (está de pie, apoyado en la pared) y suspiro resignada.

-Al principio pensaba que estar aquí era mejor que en clase. Lo retiro.

No dice nada, en realidad, no esperaba respuesta.

Que me mire con esos ojazos es suficiente.

**THEODORE**

Obviamente, una clase, sea de lo que sea, es más interesante que estar aquí. En diez minutos he podido extraer un estudio del comportamiento humano, y ha sido mortalmente aburrido. Al caer alguien, primero intenta salir por la misma pared que ha entrado, como si fuera tan fácil salir y los otros estuviéramos aquí por gusto. Después pasa por la fase odio-a-los-Weasley, muy hipócrita por cierto. Finalmente viene la fase de resignación, e incluso en algunos casos se da la de socialización. Patético.

Todos y cada uno de los que están aquí han seguido este patético guión. Excepto yo, claro, que he pasado directamente a la fase de maquinar un asesinato colectivo; y Perks, quizá, que lo que intenta es que Parkinson no le hable.

Y me dejaba a Adrian Pucey, por supuesto, que está sentado en una esquina leyendo, y cuya vida parece dedicada a la indeferencia.

**ADRIAN**

**THEODORE**

Y Smith, que ha empezado con la fase de odio-a-los-Weasley y sigue en ella un cuarto de hora después.

**ZACHARIAS**

-¡ODIO A LOS WEASLEY! ¡CUANDO SALGA OS MATARÉ GEMELOS PSICÓPATAS!

**LAVENDER**

Factores importantes a tener en cuenta:

1. No tengo brillo de labios.

2. No tengo espejo.

3. No tengo cepillo.

4. Adrian Pucey está muy bueno.

5. Tengo que aprovechar la ocasión para coaccionar a Zacharias para que le pida ir al baile a Parvati.

6. Por cierto, si no estuviera tan mal de la cabeza, Zacharias Smith no estaría mal...

7. Cedric Diggory está muy bueno.

8. Creo que estoy enamorada, (de Nott, ¿de quién sino? Soy mujer de un solo hombre... más o menos).

9. Dicen que estar enamorado te hace guapa, así que da igual que no tenga espejo.

10. Soy guapa. Y ellos lo saben.

**ALICIA**

Ánimo, tú puedes volver a intentarlo sin que una pareja histérica te interrumpa.

-¿Con quién me has dicho que ibas al baile?

-Con Cho.

No debería haberlo preguntado. No debería haberlo preguntado. No debería habe...

¡MALDITA NIÑATA!

**ANTHONY**

-No lo entiendo. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-¡No así, Anthony!

-¿Así como? –me está volviendo loco- Te he dicho si querías ir conmigo al baile y me has dicho que no. ¿No debería estar enfadado yo?

-OH –me mira con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡ENCIMA!

**HANNAH**

-¿Un chupachup de salsa chile picante?

Lavender Brown me mira arrugando la nariz (le debe picar), y Zac parece a punto de estallar.

-¿O mejor uno de valeriana?

**TERRY**

-Ohh... eres muy listo, ahora lo entiendo mejor.

Parece buena chica (aunque mis amigos siempre digan lo contrario), pero es muy rara.

-Muchas gracias –murmura, acercándose más a mí. ¿Qué hace?

-De nada –digo, y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Ella sonríe.

-¿Y éste ejercicio como lo has hecho...?

**CEDRIC**

Alicia lleva un rato sin hablar ¿qué pasa? Siendo como es que no calla nunca...

-¿De qué tenías clase ahora? –pregunto, porque quiero que hable, pero yo no soy como ella, y nunca sé de qué hacerlo. Me gusta que me cuenten cosas, pero no tanto hacerlo yo.

-Historia –gruñe.

-Has tenido suerte... –digo, pero no parece muy dispuesta a seguir hablando-. ¿Y tú con quién vas al baile?

-Con nadie.

-De momento –sonrío. Me extraña que esté triste por eso... Y me extraña más que nadie se lo haya pedido.

**ADRIAN**

Alguien me ha pisado...

**SALLY-ANNE**

Estoy a punto de volverme a sentar, porque estar de pie es cansado. Y sí, tienes la ventaja de tener a Nott a un lado, pero tampoco dice nada, y yo no voy a sacar ningún tema estúpido en plan "No tengo pareja para el baile, ¿y tú? Te pago 100 galeones si vas conmigo".

Pero entonces llega Brown pasando por encima de todo el mundo, y se queda de pie entre él y yo. Es más, me aparta un poco para ponerse a su lado. Será guarra. Seguro que ahora me roba la idea de lo de los 100 galeones.

**MANDY**

-Mira, Mandy, la última vez que te lo digo: ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¿Cómo que la última? –digo, intentando parecer indignada. Pero su mirada me hace callar de golpe.

-Mandy.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que claro que quiero ir contigo!

**PANSY**

-Y entonces coges éste símbolo y –bla, bla, bla, sigue hablando. El tono de su voz es muy bonito. Sensual, incluso. Aunque no me voy a molestar en escucharlo, me importa una mierda Runas Antiguas. Al contrario, escucharlo haría perder sugestividad a su voz-. ¿Lo entiendes? –dice de pronto.

-Oh... sí... –digo, intentando parecer una pava inocente-. Muchas gracias.

-Parkinson, no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho.

-¿Cómo que no? –digo, de una forma un poco demasiado agresiva, pero salvable.

-Me estaba inventando todo lo que decía, te he dicho no sé que de las lechuzas... y no me estás escuchando.

¡Será capullo! ¡Y una mierda inocente!

-¡Oye! ¿Me estabas intentando ayudar o me ponías a prueba? ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

-No te voy a dar clases para que no me escuches, sencillamente... –dice, como un poco asustado de que de pronto yo haya perdido mi actitud de dama en apuros.

-Claro, es mucho más divertido dejarme en ridículo...

**HANNAH**

Lavender me ha pedido que convenza a Zac para que vaya al baile de Navidad con Parvati Patil.

-Zac, ¿por qué no le pides ir al baile a Parvati?

-¡¿A quién?! –dice, abriendo los ojos.

-A Parvati Patil... la de Gryffindor, una morena, muy guapa, muy muy guapa...

-¡Ya sé quién es! ¡Y no es guapa!

-¿Por qué no se lo pides, entonces? –ya casi lo tengo convencido.

-¡¡¡¿Tú estas bien de la cabeza?!!!

**ALICIA**

Que no debo estar triste por no tener pareja, me dice. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan corto mental? Perdón, no quería decir eso.

Suspiro, con la vista clavada en Adrian Pucey, porque por lo menos algo me alegre el día.

-Me da igual eso –digo.

-Ya me extrañaba –dice Cedric-, no eres de ese tipo de chica que le importan tanto estas tonterías...

Y Cho sí, ¿no? Y además es tan y tan guapa, ¿verdad?

Pero no, a mí me importa una mierda ir al baile con cualquiera, o sola, ya no viene de aquí. No soy del tipo de chica que se molesta porque el chico que le gusta le ha pedido a otra chica para ir al baile. Claro que no.

-Claro que no –digo y sonrío-, ese baile es una estupidez.

Sonríe.

Maldita sea. Tú mira a Pucey y punto.

**LAVENDER**

-Oye Nott, ¿vas con alguien al baile...? –pregunto, mientras muevo las pestañas sugestivamente.

De cerca incluso es más guapo. Ooooh, Merlín.

Pero no dice nada.

Tengo que hacer que me pida para ir al baile, pero bajo ningún concepto debo pedírselo yo.

-¿Me has oído...?

-Sí –dice de pronto. Oooooooooooooooh, que voz tan sexy.

-Entonces, ¿tienes pareja?

-Sí.

¿Qué? No tiene pareja. Lo sé. ¡Tengo todas las parejas apuntadas en un pergamino, y él no está! ¡No se lo ha pedido a nadie!

Debo mejorar las fuentes.

-¿Quién? –pregunto, muy muy interesada en conocer a mi rival.

Me mira, de una forma un poco fría, la verdad, y después mira hacia otro lado.

Tendré que ir con Seamus...

**TERRY**

No la entiendo.

-No sabía que te gustaba reírte de la gente, idiota.

¿Cómo puede haber hecho un cambio tan brusco?

-No me gusta reírme de la gente –explico, por enésima vez.

-No, claro, ¿y entonces por qué lo has hecho?

De todas formas es mejor así, antes parecía demasiado rara.

-Ya te lo he dicho, para comprobar si me escuchabas...

-Déjame en paz –suelta de golpe, yo estoy totalmente perdido-, ya no me gustas.

¿...Pero qué dice?

**ANTHONY**

-¿Entonces ya no estas enfadada porque crea que tu mejor amiga es corta?

-Anthony –suena a advertencia-, no la cagues, por favor, lo estabas haciendo bien.

Alzo las cejas. Yo no la entiendo. Pero por si acaso se enfada otra vez, y como ya le he pedido para ir al baile no podemos reconciliarnos, la beso.

Se aparta.

-¿Sabes lo poco romántico que es que me beses en medio de toda esta gente...?

**ZACHARIAS**

Está mal de la cabeza, muy mal de la cabeza.

-Pero si es muy guapa, y combina muy bien.

¿Que qué muy bien? ¿Qué es lo que combina? No entiendo nada.

-Muchos chicos quieren ir con ella.

-Y yo no soy uno de ellos, Hannah.

-¿Por qué no? Quizá te gusta y no lo sabes.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-Nada... pero que podrías ir al baile con ella.

¿Por qué está tan obstinada en que vaya al baile con Parvati, si ayer me lo pidió ella?

-¡Por cierto! –dice la Gryffindor, que acaba de llegar- Me acabo de acordar que Parvati va con Harry al final, así que da igual

Serán gilipollas todas.

**SALLY-ANNE**

Eso, vete, cacho cerda.

¿Con quién va Nott al baile? ¿Con quién? ¿Quién es la idiota?

-¿Con quien vas al baile? –digo fríamente. Como si no me importara una mierda. Y bueno, tampoco es que me importe mucho. Curiosidad.

**THEODORE**

-Contigo –digo, simplemente.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, y mira hacia otro lado. Al cabo de unos segundos me vuelve a mirar y parece tan seria e indiferente como siempre.

Se encoge de hombros, como aceptándolo a desgana.

Qué le vamos a hacer.

**CEDRIC**

Alicia está rara. Está normal, pero rara. Aunque cuando habla lo hace como siempre, el tono que usa es otro.

-¿Qué te pasa? –digo al fin.

-Nada –suspira.

Saca una pequeña quaffle de goma, y empieza a jugar con ella, haciéndola rebotar en el suelo y atrapándola con la mano.

-Nada –repite.

Y eso hace que aún sea menos creíble.

-No me lo cuentes si no quieres... Pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

La pelotita le sale disparada hacia la otra punta de la sala.

-Voy a buscarla –dice, y se levanta.

Me encojo de hombros.

**PANSY**

A mí me gustaba porque me parecía inocente y diferente a los demás, pero ahora resulta que no, que es tan capullo como todos los chicos.

Bueno, la verdad es que así es mejor. Lo de inocente es muy gay. En cambio así es más sexy. Mmm...

Me giro y veo que me está mirando, extrañado.

¡Lo tengo, lo he cazado!

Podría pedirle para ir al baile, pero voy con Draco.

Aunque podría reservarme alguna canción para él.

Me vuelvo a girar, y sigue mirándome curioso.

-Lo retiro, si que me gustas –se queda con la boca entreabierta, sin saber qué decir. Es lo que tengo- ¿Querrás bailar conmigo en el baile? Pero sólo una canción, que ya tengo pareja.

-Eh... bueno.

Lo sabía.

**ADRIAN**

Estoy en la última página del libro cuando algo me distrae. Una pequeña pelota me ha dado en la pierna. Sigo leyendo, pero alguien se acerca y miro quién es.

-Perdona –Spinnet se arrodilla y coge la pelota- se me ha escapado.

¿Y?

Suspira, se levanta y cuando va a girarse y yo a terminar el libro, me vuelve a mirar.

-Pucey, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Levanto la vista y la miro.

_-Fred..._

_-Ajá..._

_-¿Al final no hemos roto el hechizo de la pared, verdad...?_

_-Eh... no._

_-Lástima, tendremos que esperar a que termine la clase._

_-Tranqui, sólo queda media hora._

**FIN**

Ya sabéis, los reviews son bienvenidos, y las felicitaciones a Lathenia, más.

En principio iba a llamar al fic "Still Waiting", porque a parte de ser coherente, es una obra maestra, pero creo que ya tienes suficiente Cone McCaslin por hoy...

Gracias a todos por leer esto... ¡y gracias a ti por ser como eres! Té aime mucho.

Miina


End file.
